


Sub!Hvitserk x Reader

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Hvitserk x Reader [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Pegging, Sub Hvitserk, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: ONCE AGAIN OBVIOUSLY NSFW THIS IS YOUR WARNING. INVOLVES PEGGING, MOMMY KINK, SUB!HVITSERK. THIS IS YOUR WARNING OKAY.Again, all the fault of @loveviera and @honestsycrets, I tried again since I felt it should be even with two of our boys. It’s their fault this happened though lol.(Again I’m sorry if this is awful I’m trash and a total sub so I tried I’m sorry)





	Sub!Hvitserk x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts).



> Moodboard is mine, gif is not

Hvitserk is just an absolute puppy that loves to please you, whether that’s when he’s the one on top or he’s underneath you.  
Isn’t opposed to being submissive, has never really done it before you though.

  
You don’t have a solid actual conversation at first, you’ve mentioned topping him a few times and he doesn’t seem opposed to it so you take a chance.

  
Gets giddy and just grins like a kid in a candy store when you grab his hair and shove him, pushing him to his knees.  
“Mmm, be a good puppy love and put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

Total mommas boy, enjoys pleasing you because you reward him with kisses and cuddles and let him cum as much as he likes and make you cum. But also enjoys being a brat because you put him in his place and the power struggle is fun for him, he has very switch tendencies like that.

  
Absolutely hates when you tell him he can’t touch you. Especially when you ride him and he’s not able to get his hands or mouth on you.

  
You usually have to bind his wrists or hands because he never listens, he’s a bit of a brat like that.

  
“I said no touching Hvitserk, you just can’t listen to mommy can you?”

  
A little surprised when you suggest pegging him, takes some warming up for him to agree to it.

  
Soft gasps and broken groans and moans as he grips the sheets and furs beneath him as you bottom out, filling his tight ass with the cock you had made look and feel just like his.

  
You fist his cock in your soft hands, stroking it as you listen to his little gasps and moans, the little whines that slip out as he bucks into your hand. Trying desperately not to cum then and there as you begin to thrust harder and deeper.

  
“That’s my good boy, you’re such a good puppy aren’t you? You’re so good for mommy my sweet boy, taking my cock so well. Don’t worry, you’ll get to cum love, after I do.”


End file.
